Worst summer ever!
by Falconfox8
Summary: When his family went on a relaxing vacation from him he is sent to a horrible camp where disasters are waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I don't know about this Nicole." Said Richard

Nicole looked at her husband confused "About what?"

" About not taking gumball with us to this vacation." He said in a depressed tone.

" Look I don't like more than you do, but we never get the vacation we wanted." said Nicole

"How?" Darwin said

" Because when we do Gumball ruins everything." Anias explained

" That's right, and besides we'll find him a nice summer camp to stay in. said Nicole

Richard said in agreement " Yeah I guess your right."

both Darwin and Anias nodded in agreement

"Oka, so it's settled we'll leave in a few minutes everyone get your bags and hurry to the car." Said nicole

10 minutes later

" Okay is everybody ready?" ask nicole

Everyone nods

" Then lets go" Nicole said in excitment.

**The next morning**

Gumball woke with a smile on his face. Today he was about to go on vacation with his family, but he can't figure why his room is empty.

"Hmm, where is everyone? Could they have left without me?" He thought to himself

"No of course not. he giggled"

He walked around the kitchen and noticed a sheet of paper on the table. He picked it up and read the note.

Dear Gumball, We're really sorry for this, but we just can't risk you ruining another vacation so we decided not to bring you on this one and possibly the next. But don't worry we called a summer camp to pick you at 11 o'clock so have everything you need your family.

Gumball just couldn't believed what he just read. that his family left him to go to a summer camp. He felt depressed and left out he quietly went to his room and packed up.

**Back to the other family**

Nicole and Richard are at the beach relaxing, while Darwin and Anias are playing in the ocean.

" Isn't this the life?" Said a relaxed nicole

"Yep." replied Richard

" No work, No destruction, and No Gumball. Said nicole

"You say it like he's was a bad thing. said Richard

" Oh I meant Gumball not destroying or ruining anything." Nicole corrected

" I mean it's like that boy has a knack for destruction and bad luck. She said

Richard thought for a minute and shrugged

**Well that's it for this chapter. peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lonely blue cat was waiting at the bus stop for the bus that lead to the camp. He just stood there thinking about his family having fun without him. He sighed and continued waiting for the bus.

" What's taking the bus so long to get here" He said impatiantly. He checked his watch to see the time and it's nearly 11.

" They better enjoy this vacation" he said dryly

He just received a text massege from his family. It was pictures of them at a fancy hotel that has literaly everything. He could believe what's he's seeing right before him, his family having the time of there lives. Probably due to Gumball's destructive nature, but none of that mattered. Not like it would make him happy or anything.

Finally the bus arrived he picked up his things and headed towards the bus. The door open to reveal a dirty, rundown bus with some crazy- looking mongoose smoking a cigarette.

" Your a new camper?" Said the mongoose

"Uhh-yes." Gumball stuttered

" YES WHAT!?" yelled the mongoose

" Yes sir." Squeaked the blue cat

" Say it louder boy!" the mongoose demanded

" YES SIR!" Yelled Gumball

"Heh-heh sorry about I get a little crazy sometimes." Chuckled the driver

Gumball just sat down starring at the crazy driver with fear. The bus road off to gumball's destination. The whole ride was 3 hours long, Gumball bored out of his mind was glad that the ride is over. He steped out of the bus and walked to the entrence and stopped and read the board.

Welcome to summer camp!

" Are you kidding me?" Questioned gumball

" Out of all the other places they had to pick this one." He said while walking through the camp. The camp looked run-down with a wierd smell. the showers were rusty, the mess hall was dirty and don't get me started about bathrooms.

He headed towards the camp counselors office to check in. The camp counselor came out of the was a teen aged goat with curved horns.

"Are you the new camper" The counselor said

"Yes sir." Said Gumball

" Well what's your name?" He snapped sternly

" Uh- gumball watterson." Gumball said.

" Alright follow me." He said while walking to the intercom

"All CAMPERS REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA!"

After the announcment gumball and the counselor met up with the other campers at the meeting area.

"All right everybody this is our new camper Gumball Watterson." The lazy teen said

" Um hi" Gumball hesitated

" Hi gumball." everyone said in a depressed grumble

After the announcement the campers went back to what they were doing.

"Okay, kid go pick a cabin stay in." the lazy goat instructed

Gumball did as he instructed and looked for a cabin to stay in. Most of the cabins were full , but he managed to find one with an empty bunk. He walked the cold, roach infested, dusty cabin only to meet a falcon named cole, german shepard named kane.

" Hey, is this bunk taken?" asked Gumball

" Nah, help yourself." said Kane

" Thanks, by the way my name is gumball." Gumball greeted

" Kane" the German shepard said

"Cole" Greeted the falcon

"Nice to meet you guys, so what brings you guys here?" asked gumball

"Parents went a honeymoon" Cole said

" Same here." replied kane.

"What about you?" Asked coal

Gumball gave a sigh and spoke.

"Family left on a vacation and left me here" Sighed Gumball.

"Dang, that's f'ed up." Said cole

"yeah, why would they leave you in a place like this." Kane said

"Probably because they think I might ruin the vacation! " Huffed Gumball.

" Well screw em" Said kane

"Yeah, so is there anything to do at this camp?" sighed Gumball

"Heh, no the only good thing in this camp is the canoe trip tomarrow." scoffed cole

"What canoe trip" asked gumball

" Some trip where everyone ride in canoes to a certain location in the woods " kane explained to gumball.

"really that sounds awesome" said gumball

"Oh yeah except we'll be in the woods miles away from the camp with barely any supplies, masquitos, and the counsalers would be in town partying,while were away.

"What the f-" Gumball nearly cursed

" RIIIIINNNGGG"  
>" There goes the lunch bell" Kane said in a displeased tone.<p>

" Good, I'm starving." said gumball

"Trust me you'll rather be starving than eating this slop" growled Kane

**In the lunch hall 5:00**

Eveyones in line for a so called lunch. Gumball and his two new friends are sitting a old, rotting table starring at there lunch.

" Dude, you were right about the lunch." Groaned Gumball

" Told ya." Said kane

" Well you better eat somthing, because dinner is worse." replied Cole

"Dude, I'm not eating this." said Gumball

" Me niether." kane agreed with gumball.

" Yeah lets go back to the cabin, I got alot snacks and I snuck my laptop so we can watch netflix." whispered cole

"Yeah lets go." Gumball siad in excitment.

**Back to the rest of the family**

The rest of the wattersons are enjoying themselves Darwin is at the pool, anias is at the Daisy the Donkey live show. While Nicole and Richard are at the spa.

" You know Richard maybe I should call Gumball to see how's he doing." Nicole suggested

" Yeah, I think so too." Richard agreed.

Nicole took her cell phone out and call Gumball, but he didn't call back. She tried calling him several times, but still no answer.

Nicole became worried " I don't understand, why haven't he picked up?" she asked

" He's probably upset at us for abandoning him." She sighed in shame

" Or he's just having a good time." said Richard

" Yeah I guess your right, besides we haven't got any complaints about him yet." Nicole said feeling better.

" I just nothing bad happens to him." She thought to herself.

**Back to Gumball**

9:00

"Dude, that movie was so funny." Cole still laughing.

" I know right." Gumball said

" Especially that one part when he got kicked in the balls." Replied Kane.

" I'm tired lets go to bed" Suggested gumball

" Yeah" said Kane

"Yeah" said Cole

The trio went to bed after a fun afternoon of funny movies. The next morning they skipped the rotting slug for breakfeast. They prepared for the canoe trip which will start at 5:00.

" It's 4:30 we'll be leaving soon" Cole informed Gumball and Kane.

**Back to the rest of the watterson family**.

They just finished eating lunch at a five star hotel. The Kids were planning to go to the giant laser tag arena and the parents are going jet skiing.

"Man, I can't wait to go laser tagging" Darwin yelled

" Me too" Said anias

" And I can't wait to go jet skiing" Said richard

" Well what are we waiting for?" asked nicole

**Back to gumball**

**6:30 **

It's dark and the trio are canoeing to the camping area with other campers. they were ahead of everyone else. They were sailing in canoe #1 and they starting to get bored.

"Dude, I'm tired." groand Gumball

" Yeah this is taking forever." Cole said exhausted

" Why don't just take a short cut? Kane suggested

Gumball and Cole agreed with Kane and turned to the other direction. Litte did thet know that the direction they are going into is lead to a dangerous path with rapid currents and waterfall with jagged rocks at the end. One of campers in the canoe noticed where they were heading to and told everyone. They with worried faces and tried to warn them to not go in the life threatening path, but it was too late they loss control of the canoe and were swepted away by the rapids and fell over the waterfalls. Eventually the rest of the campers made it to the location, they were panicking.

" This is bad!" One of the campers yelled

" What are we going to do?" another camper panicked

" I don't think there's anything we can do can do." said the hopeless camper

" Maybe they could survive the way?" another said

"They can't survive something like that!" yelled one camper

" I got an idea while some of us go look for them, while the other go to the ranger station nearby." one camper suggested

" Alrigh we'll go with your plan let's go."

**Back to the Trio**

The Trio barely survived the fall and were coughing water out of the lungs.

"COUGH COUGH... Oh my gosh! Are you guys alright? asked the drenched falcon

" No, I'm coughing a gallon of water out of my lungs" Screamed Kane

" Ow uugh! I think leg is broken." Gumball screamed looking at the severe wound on his leg.

" Holy crap! I think I see a bone sticking out!" Cole yelled

"Not only that, but most of the supplies are ruined except for the food, some of our clothes, my survival manual, the medkits and my handgun.

Gumball shot a glare at Kane.

" Dude, where did get that?" Gumball asked in amazement

" I always have this when I come here my dad gave it to me just in case." he said

" Here lets me see that leg" said Cole dabbing alchohol on his wound.

Gumball grunted in pain

" I know it hurts, but hang on." Cole said while wrapping bandages around the wound.

" I hope we make it out of this." Said Kane

End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Are we there yet?" One of the campers asked " We've been walking this this trail to the ranger station and I'm **BORED!**" He complained

"Would you please SHUT UP!" Yelled another camper

" Dude what's wrong with you?

"What's wrong me? What's wrong with you? All you've been doing is being obnoxious about how bored you are.

The two camper's constent bickering was really starting to get on the other camper's nerve.

"Hey! Would you to please Shut - the - F**k- UP! I can't think when you two Won't shut up! "Sreamed the irritated.

...

" sigh , Okay we should be at the station soon in 40 minutes." He sighed

**Back the lost trio**

The boy's wondered the woods for severel hours trying to find a way back to camp or find atleast some help. Gumball's wound Healed up rather quickly and he was a able to walk and run with no problem.

" I hope we find a way out of place and maybe go home." Said Cole

" Yeah, I know what you mean" Said the exhausted German sheapard

" The first I do when I get home is relax and not talk to my family for leaving in this hellhole!" Gumball growled

" The only thing i'm doi-" Cole was interuppted by Kane who put his paw over his beak.

" Do you guys hear that" He whisperd

Gumball and Cole remianed silent and listened to identify the sound.

" It sounds like... gunshots." Said Gumball

" Yeah and it's coming from that direction" Kane pointed west while he draw his pistol from his pocket.

" Come on follow me." Kane instructed

Cole and Gumball nodded as they followed there friend to gunshots. After ten minutes of running Kane stopped and crouched to the ground behind a log telling his friends to be quiet. They peeked there heads to see Two guys drinking beer and shooting guns at anything in sight. The two drunken guys were a raccoon, and a pig.

" Hey Jim, I think we should start moving some of our merchendise from the barn." The raccoon said

" Alright, But first lets gets some more beer first." The pig suggested

The two went back in the house for more beer, while the trio went inside the barn to find out what they were talking about. Gumball slowly opened the door revealing blocks of weed and cocaine. They marveled with a mix of disgust and amazment. They were about to leave the barn, until they were stopped by a familliar pig and his lackey.

"Well, Look at what we got here." Said Jim

"Oh crap" They said in unison


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fanfiction, I know some of you guys are wondering where are the Jamie x Gumball stories at. Don't worry they will be continued soon , I just need some time to think about some ideas.**

Chapter 4

" Hey Russell, you got those kids tied up." The drunk pig asked his sidekick

" Yeah, I got'em right here in the barn" He shouted, while starring at the tied up trio.

The large pig walked in the barn carrying a .44 magnum in one hand and a beer in the other. The three boys gave the two drug producers dirty, angry looks, yet the pig and raccoon smiled like they've accomplished.

" What are you guys gonna do us?" Asked Gumball in a hostile tone.

The pig and raccoon laughed at Gumball's stupid question. " Well, as you know that you three little trouble makers found out about our secret buisness and merchendise. It would be a really stupid idea to let you guys go and tell the police about what you saw, so me and my friend Russell here are going to take you three deep in the woods and have ourselves a little target practice." Jim said before bursting into laughter.

Gumball scoffed, apparently he thinks there bluffing.

" Oh please, you guys wouldn't kill three kids" Gumball chuckled

Before Gumball and the others knew it, Jim pistolwhipped Gumball in the face causing his nose to bleed. Cole and kane quickley got angry and spit on the pig.

" I think they need to learn some respect. would you agree Russell?"

" Yes, I do boss" Smiled while picking up a stick.

Cole sighed and turned to his tied up companions. "I can tell this isn't going to end well."

Gumball and Kane nodded there heads in agreement.

**Back to the rest of the Watterson family**

The Watterson family are resting in there hotel room watching T.V and relaxing together. After days of no annoying destruction of a certain family member. It's like they've forgotten all about gumball. Richard was munching down on shrimp cocktail, Nicole was drinking wine while reading and Darwin and Anias are getting ready for their tour through the jungles.

" I can't tell you guys how excited I am about this tour" said Anias bursting with excitment " Maybe taking time away from Gumball is what the doctor ordered."

" And speaking of gumball, Look he's on the news" said Richard

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the T.V.

_"This just in! Yesterday three campers missing by some, but presumed dead by others. Gumball Tristopher Watterson, Cole Talons, and Kane Canine, While canoing to a area in the woods with other took an alternate path thinking it would be shortcut, but shortly after fell in the infamous waterfall that claimed so many lives."_

Nicole just couldn't believe it. Her first born son either drowned or worse. She was on the verge of crying her eyes out until.

_"Yet, Some people say they are dead, but there is some evidence that they may still be alive. One of the rangers found three pairs of footprints leading into the woods. This indicate that they may have survived the fall, but now they might have to deal with the wild animals and local drug producers, who our law enforcment been searching for 5 years. We'll be right back to you after these messages."_

After a few seconds they immediatly started packing up and headed for the camp.


End file.
